The goal of this project is to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of experimental and observational studies for a variety of Institute research activities, including both laboratory and human studies. Approximately 80 NIEHS scientists made use of he Statistical Consulting Service in FY2000. Many of these activities involved long term rodent carcinogenicity studies carried out by the National Toxicology Program (NTP). Dyrubing FY2000 we provided significant input into the preparation of approximately 12 Technical Reporftsa tha summarize the results of these studies. We also coauthored paper sin the scientific literature delaing with teh carcinogenic effects of electromagnetic fields and cobalt sulfate. Examples of other collaborations include an assessment of the phytoestrogen content of purified, open and closed formula animal dies and the effects of antioxidants apocynin and the natural water-soluble antioxidant on cellular damage inducee by lipopolysaccaride in the rat.